


Why Can't Things Ever Change?

by laffytaffylafayette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Name from a SWS song lmao emo tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: Alin and Emil had been drifting apart for a while...





	

Alin had become good friends with Emil, ever since Lukas (Emil's older brother and one of Alin's closer friends) had introduced them.

Two years later, Emil and Alin were drifting apart. It wasn't that fun, when either of them realised it, but both felt helpless to stop it. Of course both tried, but the efforts didn't work.

The two, Emil being stubborn and Alin desperately trying not to lose his friend, still hung out. it was awkward, obviously, but both didn't want to lose the other.

Anyone from the outside would have thought of this as painful to watch, and it was, in a way.

Two close friends... Falling apart...

The situation was almost intentional, if you looked at it the right way.

~~

The two stopped being friends after Alin moved. Emil was there to say goodbye, and they talked for a while afterwards, but they stopped without reason.

Now, it was a few years later, and they were off to college; Alin had already been in college for a year by the time Emil started, though.

Since this is a cliché, their rooms were actually pretty close to each other; only a few doors away from each other.

Of course, the two hadn't realised that until about a week in, somehow, but that doesn't necessarily matter too much.

They met in college that first time when they both, unknowingly, decided that they wanted some takeout, around the same time.

"Emil?" At hearing his name, he spun around to notice that Alin was standing behind him, and oh God what was he even supposed to do upon seeing his ex-best friend?

"I... Hello." Emil greeted.

"Hi..." Alin responded. After a moment of silence between the two, Alin spoke once more. "It's a surprise seeing you here... Where are you heading?"

Emil shrugged. "Yeah... I'm just heading out to get something to eat. What about you?"

"Same."

"Oh."

"Want to head out together?" Alin asked.

"Sure..."

Alin smiled. "Great!"

So the two continued to some obscure food place on campus, making small talk along the way.

~~

"So, Emil." Alin began one day a few weeks later. The two had become friends again in those few weeks. They weren't 'best friends' but it would have to do.

"Yeah?"

"There's a party in Matthias' dorm this Saturday. You want to come?"

"Sure?" Emil weakly answered.

Ignoring the uncertainty in his voice, Alin responded. "Great! It's going to be fun."

~~

The party wasn't that fun, in Emil's opinion. He already wasn't one for parties, especially one with alcohol involved. Emil politely declined the alcohol when it was offered; it already wasn't allowed on campus, and he was underage (like most of the others at the party, although most didn't care).

Alin also declined a lot of the alcohol, but he did accept a few drinks; it was only enough to make him feel a bit tipsy.

Of course, they were still acting drunk by the time the party was over.

Dorks.

~~

"Okay okay okay okay so I tripped on the stairs today, and it was a wonderful experience."

Emil scoffed. "At least you didn't break anything."

"Was that supposed to be rude, or...?" Alin questioned.

"Your call." Emil responded.

"So it was?"

Emil just shrugged.

Alin faked an offended gasp. "How dare you?"

He got an eye roll in response.

~~

The winter holidays came up fast, and the two had quickly went back to their respective families.

Of course, Lukas already knew that Emil and Alin had once again become friends, but their parents really didn't, so that was interesting news to them.

Alin's parents were surprised that the two ended up as friends again, so they were definitely excited. Luca, Alin's little brother, had very few memories of Emil, but was happy nonetheless.

Returning back to campus was fun. They had enjoyed the time with their families, but they just wanted time away from them too. College was great for that.

The two, Alin and Emil, hadn't talked much over the break, par one or two video chats, but that was it.

Regardless, the two were still glad to see each other when they had returned to campus.

~~

"Hey, Alin?"

"Yeah?"

"Aleks told me that we were invited to another party at Matthias' dorm."

"Oh cool, do you want to go?"

Emil shrugged. "Maybe. I'll go if you're going."

"All right."

The party was more chaotic than the last.

Quite a few more students were at this one, probably to get rid of some of the stress for a few hours.

A few other dorms on that floor had opened up too, for students to hang out in. That did help reduce the amount of cluster.

Emil tried to stay out of the crowd, but it didn't necessarily work. Although, his brother, Lukas, did tell him where the least crowded areas would be.

Alin was out talking to people, of course, but he did return to Emil a few times.

"Hey, Emil!" Matthias called.

Emil sighed, before turning his head to look at him. "What do you w-" He was cut off as Matthias thrust a cup into his hand, and then disappeared back into the crowd.

Emil didn't really want the drink, but one drink couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong. Turns out that drink was fucking strong. And he had multiple. Of course, he really hadn't consumed alcohol before, so this really sucked. Alin wasn't really drunk at all, so he had the task of getting Emil back to his dorm.

"Hey Alin..." Emil slurred.

"Yes, Emil?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well, yeah. You're my friend."

"Yeah, but like, more than a friend."

Alin sighed. "You're... You're drunk, Emil. Let's just get you to bed."

Emil shrugged in response.

It took a few moments for them to stagger to Emil's dorm. Emil had fumbled with the lock for a while, Alin eventually unlocking it for him.

"Alright, go to bed." Alin ordered.

"I don't want to." Emil replied.

"Oh come on, just go to bed!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not even for your best friend?"

"... Fine." Emil got in bed slowly, probably just to annoy Alin, or maybe it was just the alcohol; who knows? So, Alin turned to leave.

"No." Emil stated.

"What?" Alin turned to look back at him.

"Stay."

Alin shook his head. "I can't. You're drunk, your roommate will be back soon, and your brother would kill me."

"No. My roommate ran off with some brunette girl tonight. He won't be back until the morning... Lukas won't get mad... It's not like we'll do anything anyways..." Emil reasoned.

Alin shook his head again. "No, sorry."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Hmph, please?"

"... Fine." Mistake. Emil had pulled him into bed next to him, much to Alin's displeasure, but luckily nothing really happened. Par Emil falling asleep almost instantly, and Alin just awkwardly staring at Emil as he slept. (He did fall asleep as well, eventually.)

~~

The next morning, Alin awoke to an "oh shit" from Emil.

"What is it?" Alin asked.

Emil sighed. "What even happened?"

"You were drunk."

"Yes, I can tell that easily, but what happened?"

Alin shrugged. "You told me not to leave."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Well fuck."

"Oh."

After a moment Emil spoke again. "Your hair looks like shit in the morning."

"Thanks. Your's still looks fine."

"Why are we still sitting here?"

"Good point."

"I wasn't making a point."

"Of course." Alin sighed and got out of the bed, and Emil followed in suit.

"I feel terrible." Emil stated.

Alin rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He turned to face Emil. "You should probably get something to eat."

"Mhm..."

~~

Emil wasn't even sure when exactly he had that 'oh sit, he's hot' moment, but it definitely happened. It was probably close, but after the time he woke up with Alin after that night at the party.

Of course, Emil didn't want to let whatever he felt get between him and Alin, but it happened, somehow. The awkwardness came from both sides, and it was horrible when they both realised that they couldn't go on like this.

Why did it always turn out this way? Their friendship was supposed to last this time...

It was so painfully obvious to others that even Alin's roommate, who Emil never even really talked to (apparently his name was Aleksander?), pointed it out. Even Emil's stuck-up roommate noticed it. He also pinned it to some attraction between the two, which Emil quickly denied.

There was no way they liked each other.

That was obviously a fake rumour.

~~

Eventually, Alin decided that it was time to just talk everything out. Emil was relieved when Alin approached him, but would talking really help?

"Emil, seriously, what is up?"

"The sky."

"Not that. What's wrong?"

"... I don't know."

"Well, I'll admit that this situation is also my fault, so don't think that you caused this all by yourself."

Emil didn't reply. He was kind of just... Standing there, looking at the ground.

"Emil?"

"... I'm sorry. A lot has just been on my mind lately... And... And..." He turned away suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Alin rested a hand on Emil's shoulder. "I'm sor-" He was cut off quickly when Emil pushed him against the wall and holy fuck, they were so close.

And then it happened. It was quick and fiery, and how did this even build up? Emil felt as if his legs were going to buckle if Alin let go of his waist.

This was it. Perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. How did this even happen? How did this even build up?

Lukas was very surprised, to say the least.


End file.
